


White Flag

by Foolsgold85



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fridget, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsgold85/pseuds/Foolsgold85
Summary: My thought on missing scenes in season 5 episode 8. Missing interaction between Franky and Bridget.Season 5 left so many unanswered question for me. I love the Fridget partnership.





	White Flag

Franky sat with her back against the wall in her cell thinking about her current situation. She hated the thought of Bridget being home alone and sick. Since the day Bridget started working at Wentworth she had never taken a day off sick. Franky remembered when Bridget vomited through out the night and refused to stay home, she simply did not want to let the women down. Bridget was proud of the work she did with the women, breaking any promise she had made was not optional she felt a failure. Franky loved that fire Bridget had for others. 

Franky could see the turmoil in Bridget over the past week or two. Deep down she knew she had been responsible for the dull in her sparkle. Since she climbed on the roof to be exact. She knew Bridget was angry and upset, she felt betrayed by Franky. Bridget had given her a wide berth since. Simple glances in the corridor even they became less frequent. Franky missed the stolen glances, It’s all they had instead Bridget never walked the corridors near H block, if she did she would be with someone else. It broke her heart when Vera stopped to ask Franky a question, Bridget continue to walk. A sympathy smile from Vera was all she had. Franky loved how Bridget could say a million words with a smile or flash of her eyes. 

Some days she did not even see the women she loved. She knew she had been in work, she heard the other women praising her service. Liz in particular had been spending A lot more time with her. Franky never thought she would feel jealous but she did 100%. She missed Bridget, however she had no way to show Bridget she was sorry. Bridget was definitely avoiding her, Franky knew to give her space and wait it out.. Franky considered asking Vera to add Bridget’s number to her call list, but the risk was too high for all involved. Calls got recorded. Would Vera allow her to make a call from her office she doubted.

Yesterday was the first time she had spoken to Bridget since she had asked her to leave her office. Allie had told her Bridget thought they were fucking. She had followed Bridget to the library she knew she had a group session. Bridget looked lost and missing the spark she carried so well. She had nothing to lose, Bridget was not speaking to her but she wouldn’t allow her to get pulled into bullshit rumours. 

“Im not fucking Ali, I wouldn’t do that to you.” Franky remembered those couple of seconds she touched Bridget’s hands the electricity that travelled through her body. It broke her heart to see all the hurt in Bridget’s eyes. A slight smile she believed her. Why would I want anyone else?? 

I couldn’t tell Bridget Im planning to escape, I had already promised her I would keep my head down. That would be another promise I had broken. That Freak had told her about me and Ali kissing in the laundry room. How can I explain that to Bridget?? Just when Im making a breakthrough with her, I break her heart again. Bridget's face when she walked away now haunting Franky. Bridget deserved the truth but first she needed to get out of this place.

Franky had tears in her eyes as she realised just how much pain Bridget must be going through. She just wants to go home, and work everything out. She had asked Smiles for an appointment that morning. Bridget would usually fit her in that day. Smiles said she had passed my request on, Bridget had gone home sick that wasn’t like her. 

Franky heard Boomer and Liz talking in the common area, they were both sat playing cards. She heard Bridget’s name mentioned and headed out to join them at the table. She loved listening to the girls speak highly of her girl. If it is the only way she can find out what she has been up to then it’s the little bit of hope she will hold on too. 

“Whose rattled ya cage Liz?” Franky smiled as she looked at Boomers cards. 

“Miss Westfall, she was pissed on shift. She could barely walk the corridor. ” Liz spoke. 

“She best not have found my good stuff. I’ll fucking kill her” Boomer shouted. “she will be the one needing counselling.”.

Franky shook her head, “Nah, Miss Westfall is one of the good ones. She sick, Smiles told me. You sure ya not been drinking Liz?” 

“She was pissed I know what I saw. She said she had a glass of wine at lunch, more like a bottle. She looked like shit.” Liz nodded her head. “She even mentioned you Franky.” Liz looked at Franky. 

“Why would she talk about me? What did she say?” Franky was confused and worried. 

“Erm, she just said erm, Franky she probably didn’t mean anything by it. She was obviously thinking bout something else” 

Franky cut off Liz, “who did you lag on? You don’t lag on family!!”

“I wasn’t lagging” Liz said on the defence. 

“what's with the erm erm? Ya lying Liz" Franky pointed put her hands together. 

Boomer leaned forward towards Liz, “We don’t lag here or don’t you remember what happened last time.” 

“Miss Westfall is here to help us, what good is she when we cant talk to her? She didn’t know what day it was” Liz responded. 

“Tell me Liz have you never had a bad day? Miss Westfall has her ear chewed off from all of us. She has to listen to how we all manipulate each other to keep alive. All bullshit people wish to feed her. She is a good person, this place doesn’t have many. You need to stop spreading this, she could get into serious shit” Franky spoke seriously.

Liz shifted in her seat, as Boomer spoke “Yeah she a good one. She tried to help me with Maxine. She never got me out like stupid bitch"

“Who have you told?” Franky asked.

“Miss Bennett” Liz whispered, Franky slammed the table. 

Boomer leaned forward to Liz, “You lagged to vinegar tits.”

“She could get sacked.” Franky exclaimed. “We will get a new shrink. Not one on our fucking side.” Franky shouted. “She got me out of here when everyone else shit on me. She got Jodie out when the Freak was torturing her. She helped red after she was attacked. So you need to tell Miss Bennett what you saw was wrong.” Franky stood up. 

Boomer chucked her cards on the table as Liz looked up. “I don’t like laggers. I wanna smash their heads in” Boomer turned and walked away. 

Franky looked over to Mr Jackson who was walking by. “Mr Jackson!!” Franky shouted as he stopped. Franky looked towards Liz. “Liz wants to see Miss Bennett, its important. Aint that right Liz”

Liz nodded her head, “Yeah”. 

“Miss Bennett has gone home for the night. You will have to wait till morning.” Mr Jackson walked away.   
Franky walked back in to her cell and closed the door. She needed to speak to Bridget. Franky lay down on her bed and thoughts of Bridget came into her mind, It’s the only time Franky didn’t need to put up a fight was in her dreams. She let herself sleep to the happy memories she had with Bridget.

Bridget had returned home from Vera's house, she couldn’t believe she was in a relationship with Jake. Did Vera not trust her? What did Jake know? Bridget's mind was over racing. She couldn’t handle all this shit, she needed a break. She made a coffee and opened her laptop. She began to type her resignation letter, she needed to take control of her life, mind and heart. As much as it would kill her to walk away from Franky, she had too for her own sake. She would have to be another to let Franky down. 

Bridget was walking along the corridor talking to Mr Jackson when Franky saw them from the distance. Franky was returning from breakfast. “Mr Jackson" Franky shouted as both Bridget and Mr Jackson stopped to open a gate. Franky jogged up to the gate and held the bars. She looked at Bridget who looked like shit, she had puffy eyes and looked tired. 

Mr Jackson was looking at her as Bridget looked away, “Did you pass my message to Miss Bennett? It's important.” 

“Franky, what you planning? You seem to care for Liz all of sudden. What's in it for you?” Bridget looked curiously at Franky as Will raised his eye brows.

“why does everyone think I cant do a good deed.”

“I think you can answer that yourself.” Mr Jackson said. “Now if you don’t mind me and Miss Westfall have work to do. So do you, off to work Doyle.”

Franky looked at Bridget, “Miss Westfall, I hope you are feeling better today. I heard you went home unwell yesterday.”

Mr Jackson spoke, “Franky work, now"

“You need to get laid Mr Jackson, or have a little game of choke the chicken. I’m only being nice.” Franky looked at Bridget who tried to contain her smile. 

Bridget looked at Franky, “I feel much better, thank you.”

Franky looked concerned, “I asked Smiles for an appointment, so if you have a free slot today can I fill it? Please?” Franky smiled.

“I will arrange an appointment for this afternoon.” Bridget looked at Franky.

“Thank you.” She smiled at Bridget. “Have a nice day Mr Jackson, Miss Westfall.” Franky smiled as she walked away with a spring in her step.

Mr Jackson looked at Bridget, “Seriously, choke the chicken.” Bridget laughed. “She will miss you, all the women will. Your work has changed Franky for the better, you should be proud of that. You never gave up like everyone else did.”

Bridget looked back to see Franky walk around the corner without making eye contact one more time.   
Franky felt alive. She knew 1 hour session to fix their relationship. She needed to be honest with Bridget and explain everything she owed her that. She would Spend the day on a high knowing she would eventually spend time alone. Franky was in the work shop when Smiles came to take her to Bridget's office. 

She entered Bridget's office and her world came crashing down. Bridget had resigned.....


End file.
